Manfred McGillivray
/ )Noted as being 17 or 18 by Claire in late 1770 in The Fiery Cross |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= Freddie |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= Dark |Eyes= |Skin= |Spouse=*Hepzibah (wife) |Children= |Nuclear=*Robin McGillivray (father) *Ute McGillivray (mother) *Hilda McGillivray (sister) *Inga McGillivray (sister) *Senga McGillivray (sister) |Occupation= Gunsmith |Clan= McGillivray |Nationality= *Scottish *German |Religion=Catholic |fiery=true|breath=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Manfred McGillivray is the only son of Robin McGillivray and Ute McGillivray. Personal History Events of the Novels |-|The Fiery Cross= In October 1770, during the Gathering at Mount Helicon a thief taker, Harley Boble, is trying to arrest Manfred for a supposed involvement in the riot in Hillsborough. Jamie Fraser is called upon to resolve the issue before Ute McGillivray resolves it herself. In Spring of 1771, Manfred and his family moved to Fraser's Ridge. They share property and home with Ronnie Sinclair. Manfred's mother Ute quickly makes a match between him and Lizzie Wemyss. |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes= In June 1774, Manfred confesses to Claire Fraser that he may have gotten "the French disease" from a whore. Before she and Jamie can figure out what to do about him regarding his marriage to Lizzie, Manfred flees, and in the middle of the night Ute McGillivray storms into the Big House accusing Claire of slander, and declaring that the Frasers will no longer be allowed to trade with her family. In August 1775, at a tavern Jamie, Claire, and Roger MacKenzie find Manfred in the company of a whore named Hepzibah while they are trying to find Stephen Bonnet who had kidnapped Brianna MacKenzie. Hepzibah tells them where Brianna was taken and Claire gives them both a shot of penicillin to cure their syphilis. Knowing that he will not live Manfred decides to marry Eppie (Hepzibah) and take her back home with him. His return marked the end of Ute's shunning of the Frasers. So when Jamie called for the militia to rally, Manfred joined his father with the other men from Ardsmuir Prison. Personality Physical Appearance Manfred is a handsome boy, with tanned skin and dark, curly hair. Relationships |-|Lizzie Wemyss= Manfred was betrothed to Lizzie Wemyss for a while. However he called the engagement off when he realized he had contracted "the French disease". |-|Myra= Myra was a whore from Hillsborough who Manfred had loved but knew he couldn't marry. When he went to tell her he could not see her anymore, as he was soon to wed Lizzie he found she had died from the pox. This caused him to then fear he had it as well. |-|Hepzibah "Eppie"= Hepzibah or Eppie as she's often called is a whore in Edenton. She was in Manfred's company when Jamie,Claire, and Roger were looking for Brianna. Eppie told them where Stephen Bonnet had taken Brianna. After being given shots of penicillin from Claire to cure the pox Manfred decided to marry Eppie and return to Fraser's Ridge with her. Name * Manfred is derived from the Germanic elements magan "strength" and frid "peace". This is the name of the main character in Byron's drama 'Manfred' (1817). This name was also borne by Manfred von Richthofen (1892-1918), the German pilot in World War I who was known as the Red Baron.Manfred - Behind The Name. Accessed 15 April 2016 * McGillivray comes from the Gaelic MacGhille-Bràth, meaning 'Son of the servant of judgement.'McGillivray - ScotClans.com. Accessed 15 April 2016 Trivia References Category:Scottish characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:German characters Category:Catholic characters